The Story of the Sleight
by CastielIsMyAngel13
Summary: Jack was one of the best Sleight of Hands New York City had ever seen. His father left when he was young, with very little memories of him, he carries on with his life, after all he did just get the most amazing opportunity, and nothing was going to stop him from ceasing that moment.
1. Chapter 1

From the age of 4, Jack Wilder never knew his dad. What he did remember, was his father carrying him in the Zoo, taking him to the carousel in central park, and him showing him Lionel Shrike's tree. He couldn't remember the face, but he remembered being happy, and then he remembered his dad leaving.

He knew the stories his mom told him- that his dad was a hero, and that he had to go so that he could protect others. Of course 4 year old Jack didn't understand that, and sobbed himself to sleep when his daddy didn't come home. By his 6th birthday, he'd given up that his dad would come home. His mom did everything she could to give Jack the best. She put him in baseball, basketball, martial arts, anything to keep him busy and help him make friends. She didn't tell him about magic, he had a natural admiration for it. When he asked for a deck of cards, she couldn't have been prouder.

By the age of 16, Jack was one of the best sleight of hands in New York City. His mom, Dominique, gave him everything she could. She worked hard, and Jack's father sent money regularly, but Jack needed his father. The boy was troubled, he was a momma's boy, no doubt there, but he needed his dad to teach him lessons only a dad could teach him. He wasn't 4 anymore, and all he saw was a dad that didn't want to be a dad, and left. Jack didn't understand.

Just as Jack was set to graduate high school, Dominique grew quite ill. She was in the hospital the day of his graduation. His neighbor- Miss Adela, this really old Mexican lady who had taught him spanish as a child, and taught him how to cook while she babysat him, was there at his graduation. She took a video and many pictures for Jack's mom. Afterwards, they went back to the hospital. By the next morning, Jack's mom had passed.

At the funeral, some part of him expected his dad to show up, but he didn't. He buried his anger and used it to drive him. He didn't stop until he was the best he could be. J. Daniel Atlas was amazing, Jack had seen him on the street when he was younger, and knew that he wanted to be just like the other man- they were really only like 6 years apart, but it was still a significant difference.

When he got the tarot Card, he didn't know what to expect, but knew it was about to be one of the greatest adventures he'd ever gone on in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Showing up at 45 Evans NY,NY on March 29th at 4:44pm, Jack was both excited and nervous. When he saw J. Daniel Atlas standing there- he too having a tarot card, Jack was thrilled. Opening the door, they all went in.

They were given blue prints, told how to pull the heist and what to do. Soon they all threw hours into the practice and making of the show. By the time the show came, Jack was different. On the outside he was friendly, and warm but on the inside he was still hurting and lonely. Henley and him didn't get along very well, it was like gasoline and fire. Merritt was more of a brotherly sort, but Danny was that idol that became just a friend. When the show came, Jack was at the start of his way to the top.

When Agent Dylan Rhodes took the horsemen in, he only interviewed 2 out of the 4. Danny was quick to piss Dylan off, but it was all for show. The New Orleans show came, and Dylan hid his impressed face behind his grumpy agent look. The horsemen were good- there was no denying that. But he had a job to do, and that was what he was there for.

Jack was quick, he managed to change his outfit and runaround the streets, creating a distraction so that Danny and the others could escape. From there the youngest one reunited with his crew and they all made it back to New York.

When the FBI realized the horsemen were in New York, they closed in quickly, not wanting to lose them again. As they went into the building, three of the four horsemen snuck out a few minutes prior. Jack stood burning all the papers, destroying the evidence. What was left in the apartment wasn't anything of importance, it was quite literally random papers and a few important ones. The kid was still scared, there was a lot that could go wrong and he didn't want that to happen. Keeping a clear head was important, but his nerves were getting to him. When Jack attacked agent Fuller, he felt bad, the man didn't deserve an ass kicking, but it was what was called for, and he had to play his part.

Agent Rhodes was more of a fight. The man was taller, bigger and a well experienced fighter. Jack knew martial arts, and knew how to take a hit. It also helped that he was light on his feet and jumping all around. When Rhodes pulled a gun, Jack froze. While it wasn't the first time he had been in front of a loaded gun, it was by far one of the scariest times- he knew the agent had the chance to pull the trigger, and shoot him. Cards at his side, spread across the floor, he grabbed a handful and threw them at the older man. Throwing them as cover, he ran out the apartment door and jumped down the garbage shoot. Just as he was midway, he saw the agent coming above him. As he landed, the agent landed on him, he threw the older man off and quickly ran. Tossing a garbage can, he tried to block the path of the other man. As he made it to street level- he had to jump down from a few smaller buildings and make his way there- which was no easy feat, he stole a car on the street.

Many things could have gone wrong in the last 5 minutes- which felt like a lifetime to Jack. There was still more to the plan to go, and Jack was nervous, his heart was pounding and he was sweating profoundly. The hits the agent landed on him did hurt quite a bit, but he needed to worry about driving. Weaving through traffic, anything could have gone wrong before he even got to the bridge, and he'd be dead for sure. As he sped, his heart raced more and more, getting in position, Merritt and Danny blocked the agent's car in traffic, and set the look alike car down. The car flipped in the air, Jack watched as it landed and burst into flames from his rearview mirror. As the car exploded, Jack Wilder died.

Jack kept driving, he couldn't get caught now. As he drove to his moms, he bit back a sob. He knew he had to do what was asked of him, but it didn't mean that it didn't not hurt. He was feeling melancholy, on one hand, had his mom been alive, his "death" would have hurt her. Miss Adela had died a few months ago, leaving Jack completely alone in the world.

Ditching the stolen car, he went up to his old apartment and grabbed the stuff he would need for later. Going to the bathroom, he pulled up his shirt and checked his bruises. Not the worst he had, but it would definitely be uncomfortable. Nothing was broken thankfully, that would be difficult to fix, especially considering he was, "dead".

Grabbing his duffel bag of stuff, he'd already cleaned out most of the apartment prior to starting the heists. Most of his mom's stuff he had donated, but he was sentimental, and kept her favorite jacket. It still smelt like her perfume- which he also kept. There wasn't much that he did keep, it was mostly pictures of his mom and him, and one of his dad- the picture was faded, and his dad was wearing a hat and not looking at the camera, but at Jack.

With a sad smile, he walked out with the rest of his things and closed the door behind him, taking a moment to say goodbye to his childhood, well what was left of it, and say goodbye to everything he knew. It was too late to go back, and his mom was long gone. Carrying his stuff, he threw it into the trunk of his mom's car. He'd kept it and used it to hold everything of his that he wanted to keep- he'd donated most of his mom's clothes and all the kitchen stuff, but the car was too big- He'd spent his childhood sitting in the backseat on the way to soccer, and baseball, and basketball. There were too many memories for him to give up the car.

With his destination in mind, he drove to the location of the safe. When the coast was clear, he made his way in, Welding glasses on, hoodie up, boots tied. He sprayed a chemical on the door that ate through the steel, the door then came crashing to the ground. Loading the money into bags, he quickly got it into his van- he had swapped out his mom's car for a van earlier, and made his way to the garage where Thaddeus's range rover was parked. Quickly loading it, he knew he did not have much time at all. When it was full, he ditched the van and the clothes before making his way to central park.

When it was all done and over with, the three horsemen met up with him and they walked to the carousel. As a child, he had always heard whispers of a secret magic society, and he didn't think them to be true until he started on this mission. As he walked into the carousel, excitement bubbles, they had been accepted into the Eye, the hard work paying off.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack met Agent Rhodes, he was shocked to know that he was in on everything. The days after the last show were different. They no longer needed to plan for a show- they had some time off. By three months of their "vacation" Henley decided that she couldn't sit around anymore, she needed to be doing something. No one blamed her, sitting idle was hard. She left 6 weeks before they were given their new mission.

The new mission brought a new horsemen. Lula May. She was tall and beautiful, and in a different life, maybe Jack would have been attracted to her, but he wasn't. He had a thing for Danny, but knew it would never happen so he ignored it. In time Merritt became that older brother Jack missed out on having, and taught him mentalism. Through lots of work, Jack was almost as good as Merritt.

What Jack didn't expect was Merritt figuring out that he was gay. Though with the amount of flirting Lula sent his direction, and the amount of times he walked away, leaving her with a pout, was now too times to many, and Merritt had set out to figure out why. When he figured it out, Jack was as red as a tomato, and very quiet. Of course he accepted the kid, the kid was free to love whoever he wanted, and be who he wanted, and who he was. In time, Merritt realized that Henley and Jack got on like dogs and cats. Henley picked on Jack all the time, and he was more silent about it. Instead, he'd eat her food in the fridge, use all the hot water, and buy everyone else Starbucks but her- every time. She too got meaner over time. Instead she'd put a red item in with his white shirts and underwear in the washing machine. She'd make everyone but him dinner- she'd purposely use what he was allergic to. Hell one time she gave him brownies with laxatives and it was straight messed up. But the furthest she went, was to make fun of him not knowing his dad, and, "being a momma's boy with no mamma." He about threw a mug at her.

It was one thing to make fun of his size- he was small, but he was young and still growing. He was fine with her trying to give him an allergic reaction- he had Benadryl and other medications to take when he began to have issues. The sleight's only weakness, nuts. Even the smallest amount of peanut butter- hell a peanut butter cup chocolate, was enough to make his throat close up and his face swell.

Merritt thought what she was doing was morally wrong, but he didn't want to speak up and be on the other side of her. So in private, he'd help Jack. Every time his face began to swell and he grabbed at his throat, the older man came to his rescue with an Epinephrine shot (epi pen). Once Henley was gone, Jack was at peace. He no longer had to worry about his throat swelling up suddenly because Henley purposely made something he was allergic to. Merritt did give Jack credit, he and Henley were able to look like they liked each other on stage, and Jack never got her in trouble with Dylan or the rest of the eye- despite what she was doing could be considered an attempt on his life, but who cares about technicalities.

From the start Merritt made sure Lula knew Jack had food allergies, and to check things before she handed them to the man. It made things a bit easier- not having to worry if his throat was going to close up and that he had medicine on hand. Pick pocketing hospitals wasn't easy, especially since he was a dead person. Lula appeared to be a favorite of Dylan's which made Danny more jealous- Danny wanted to be leader, but he still respected Dylan. When Jack stood in the lobby as a security guard, he was ready for the reveal to be done- he hated being in the shadows the entire time. What he didn't expect was such a public outing- he was in fact alive. What came next was even more of a shock.

"There is more to what meets the eye with Agent Rhodes. Not only is he the man on the inside of the FBI, he's even more of a liar. He's lied to his son this entire time."

Having no time to process what the hell was going on, Jack and the others ran for the exit and to the rooftop. His brain on autopilot- his first thought was escape and then he would process things. Taking a breath, he jumped down the tunnel and was ready for this to be over.

 _ **A/N: I wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading, favorited, following, or has reviewed. It means the world! Henley was awfully mean! I have looked into other sources and such, and from there it said that Jack and Henley didn't really get along. If you watch the deleted scenes from the first film, you can see how much everyone made fun of Jack, but also how Henley seemed to be the meanest. I'd say Danny was kinda mean, but tbh that's just Danny with everyone.**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Jack woke up, he was in a kitchen of a restaurant, not knowing where he was. Lula made a comment about loving Chinese food when Merritt corrected her to it being, "food"- they were in China. His brain was going a thousand miles a minute and he couldn't keep up. Being pushed forward, he stood in the middle of the restaurant where everyone pulled a gun on them. Being forced into a car, he looked to Merritt for help- the older man gave him a reassuring nod, that things would be okay, they'd figure it out.

As they were lead into a hotel, and then into an elevator, Jack tried to see ways to escape, but everywhere he looked, he saw people with guns ready to shoot them. When they were introduced to Walter, Jack started to remember- he'd woken up before everyone else, and this…man was taking photos of them. He fought back, but the other man made a threat, one Jack didn't want to see if it was true.

The sight of the other man unnerved Jack, made him want to vomit. Jack kept silent and listen to what they were being told to do. With their mission in hand, they were took to a magic shop, thanks to Danny's desire for supplies. Once there, Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Merritt and him snuck off to the bar where they drank and talked. Merritt settled his nerves and assured him that nothing would happen. Back in the magic shop, they all figured out what they were going to do.

With a plan in hand, the horsemen moved. They hypnotized and snuck their way into the building where the card was. Getting in was a struggle, but getting the card out was even harder. Jack had snuck under the large box like computer, grabbed the card and hid it on himself and then passed it off when he was being searched. Each horsemen tossed it to the next until they were finally let out of the room.

Once they were out, they all could breathe again. Danny had other plans though, he wanted to turn it in to the eye so that he would be able to become the leader. Jack had stepped out for some air, his mind was still a hurricane and he desperately needed to calm down. What he didn't notice was that he was being followed. Someone hit him over the head and tossed him into a car, where he was drugged and delivered to Walter. The creepy man waited for Jack to wake up- he then hit the man. Jack who was tied to the chair was unable to fight back. The restraints where too tight for him to get out of, no matter what he did. Walter had an evil glint in his eye, one that said Jack wasn't going to like what was coming next.

Meanwhile, Danny was in the market when he realized things were not headed to where he thought they were. He passed the card off to Dylan who passed it back, allowing the kid to escape. Merritt and Lula saw a safe being loaded onto a truck- one that looked just like the one that belonged to Lionel Shrike. With it set in their minds, they followed it. Where it was headed, was no where good.

Dylan fought a good fight, but when he was hit over the head, he fell to the ground unconscious. The henchmen loaded him into a truck and sent him to the docks. Jack, who had gone through nightmarish and down right evil events, was done. He wanted nothing more than to just give up on life. Walter had used him in unthinkable ways, and it made him feel dirty. When Walter finished, he simply ordered Jack be taken to the docks. Jack was pushed into a safe along with Dylan, and there was little room to move. They began to pick the lock from the moment they were sealed in there.

When it dropped into the water, Jack began to panic, but he kept his breathing even. Dylan got the safe open just as it filled with air. They both took one last deep breath as they pushed the door open. Jack unlike Dylan, was tied up still. Handcuffs were easy, rope was not. Dylan unfortunately ran out of air and passed out.

Danny had seen the safe dropped into the water, but did not know that Jack was in there too. When Danny jumped in, he only saw Dylan, and brought Dylan up out of the water. His pulse was weak, he was pale, but with a few hits to the chest, he opened his eyes and coughed up water.

"Jack!" he screamed.

Merritt realized quickly what he meant and dived into the water. He swam down and finally saw Jack, the kid tied up and unconscious. It was a struggle but he got the boy to the surface where Danny helped pull him to the shore. He wasn't breathing and his lips were blue, his pulse was slowing. The four of them did CPR on Jack until he was breathing again. He didn't wake up, which was worrying, but they now had to get out of there. Merritt carried Jack to the car they 'borrowed' and drove them to the magic shop. It was there that Jack woke up. They'd undone his bindings prior.

Jack was unusually quiet and withdrawn. As they came up with a plan on how to take Arthur and Walter down, Jack flinched every time they said Walter's name. Merritt instantly picked up on it and put together that Walter must have done something terrible to Jack. The bruises on the kid's sides and wrists, showed that he'd been tied up for quite awhile, and Jack had fought against it due to the redness and cuts in his wrists from the rope burn.

The kid wouldn't sit down, wouldn't stay still. He kept moving, pacing and if approached quickly, would jump. In that moment, Merritt wanted Walter to pay, not just ruin his life, but have the shit beaten out of him and then thrown into the darkest hole and allowed to suffer.

Getting on a plane, they all rested, there would be no time to sleep later, and the flight to London would take quite awhile- nearly 17 hours. Jack couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he felt Walter violating him. Luckily he managed to get a shower- the water from the ocean was cold, smelly and full of god knows what contaminants. He scrubbed his skin raw, and then further. His whole body was red from the hot water, but also how much he'd scrubbed. He felt like he couldn't get clean, but he didn't have time to dwell, he needed to put himself back together and be Jack Wilder, The fourth member of the Horsemen.


	5. Chapter 5

As Jack entered the crowded area, he put on a smile and pretended to be fine.

"My name is Jack Wilder, and oh man it feels good to be alive." He said with a grin to the crowd. He explained the game and then got to work. Soon the crowd was eager and having fun. When the FBI was about to storm in, he revealed the cards, and got out of their quickly- tossing his cards into the air.

He met up at the second point, with Merritt and hypnotized Chase. Together the two men made their way to the meeting point. Lula had been doing her show- which was going okay but wasn't doing that great to be honest, when she got the call to end her show quickly and meet with them. Danny had just finished his when he got the call. By Far, Danny's was the coolest of the tricks. Making the rain go crazy was a pretty amazing feat.

At the meet point, they all put their helmets on and got on the bikes. Merritt didn't know how to ride a motorcycle, it was something he hadn't learned yet, and he was nervous. Jack started up his first, and was the first to drive foward. What he didn't expect was all the SUVs that blocked the road. He skidded to a stop, the bike flying forward on its own, he himself flying into a parked car. It hurt like hell, but he hadn't been going very fast. Men jumped out of the cars and began to pull guns. Jack Fought like hell and knocked a few of them out.

Danny and Dylan drove foward, Merritt who struggled, went after them. Dylan pulled the other man onto his bike, which sent the other bike flying through the air, crashing and catching into flames. Jack had knocked out two guys and was knocking out the third guy when the fourth guy pulled a gun. Dropping the Guy, Jack let them take him. Soon they were all loaded up into a van, where Walter and Arthur began to talk to them. Jack had tuned them out for the most part, but when Walter began to talk, he wanted to punch the other man in the throat.

They were lead onto a plane, forced to hand over the chip, only to have their secrets admitted before they would be finished.

"Danny here played right into our plan, such a control freak, needing control. We tricked you, you thought you had met with the eye, but it was us the entire time. We cloned your phone and knew everything you knew, when you knew it."

"Merritt here gave up everything just as easily. All it took was a few suggestions from Chase here, and the man was easily hypnotized and singing like a bird."

"Jacky here had some fun with me the other day. Such a shame, you were fun, but you know too much. I'll just have to get another play toy"

"Lula, You were too eager to please your team, you also were very annoying."

"And Dylan here, or should I say Agent Rhodes. You lied to not just Jack, but to everyone, multiple times. Do they know who you really are? You're the son of Lionel Shrike, but also the father of our dear little Jack Wilder. He never even knew did he? You knew how much he longed for a father, and instead of helping the kid, you let him suffer longer."

Once again, Jack's brain was overwhelmed. He hadn't began to process that Walter eluded that they had sex, or well Walter had forced himself on Jack. Just as he began to catch up with what was going on, the plane door was opened and Merritt was yelling, "You guys were the family I never had. You come in with one family, but the family that counts is the one you make." he shouted before being tossed out. Lula was next, and then Danny, and then Jack. Dylan was the last to go out the door.

Sliding of the wing, Jack put on his brave face again and waited for the walls to fall, when they did, the plan began to stop moving, and the crowd began to cheer. Walter was brought back from the dead in front of everyone, and revealed to be a horrible monster. Arthur was shown to be behind it, and the horsemen finally announced their 5th member, Dylan.

Dylan handed the information off to the FBI agent- the one who had been his boss, before disappearing.

They all ran off into the streets, fleeing the FBI.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jack stood on the boat, he gripped the railing. He'd isolated himself from the other horsemen. They'd returned to Macau where everything was revealed to them. Thaddeus was on the inside the entire time, and now retired. Dylan had tried to talk to him, but Jack found ways out of it every time. He wasn't talking much to anyone right now. Walter decided that if Jack and the others were going to take them down, then he'd get the last word. Walter had blabbed that Jack was easy, all you had to do was threaten him and he'd led you do whatever to him. The kid hadn't been taking it easy, the whole world knew that Walter had forced himself on Jack, and Jack couldn't do anything about it.

Merritt had tried to talk to Jack, but Jack wasn't talking to anyone. Merritt was worried, the kid was once so full of life, but was showing to be a shadow of who he once was. Danny was even worried, which was a lot because Danny often only thought of himself- or at least most people perceived. Over the last few years, Danny had showed that his arrogance was really like a cloud of repellant to keep people away. The kid had a twin brother that had died when he was younger, and it was hard on him. It caused the kid to be more rough with people and push them away.

Lula eventually stopped trying so hard to fit in with them. She also stopped flirting with Jack, which everyone was thankful for, as it was getting uncomfortable and no one knew what to say. She'd taken some time away and traveled through Europe under the name, "Elizabeth Smith". When she came back, she had met a man over there, by the name of Edward, and was head over heels for the man.

The boat ride back to America from Dublin was long. Jack had gone from Macau to Germany and then to Ireland where he decided to go home. His boat would take him to Baltimore, and from there he'd go to Chicago where all the others were. They'd decided that New York was too busy and they needed somewhere else to blend in.

The time he spent away from the others helped him clear his head. He sought help for overcoming what Walter had done to him, and was moving forward, past it. When he arrived in America, he snuck out of his hiding spot, off the boat and through the docks. He kept walking with his head down, blending in until he could find a way to Chicago. He opted for a train or bus ticket. With a Greyhound bus ticket in hand, he sat in the back, with his head down and his hat covering his face. The ride was long, but he stayed on the bus, it was nearly a 20 hour drive, but he finally arrived there at three in the morning. He opted to sleep in an abandoned building before finding the others. The building he found was good enough, it was empty, it had multiple exits and provided good cover.

Falling asleep, he pulled his jacket closer as he rested. He dreamt of his childhood and his mother. She told him, "I am so proud of you, I am so sorry I have kept your father from you. It was not he who asked me to do it, but the eye. They knew since your birth you would be one of the best, and to make you grow to your potential, your father was sad, but he focused on the FBI and climbed the ladder there. I love you sweetie, always and forever, never forget that."

When he woke up, he felt like he had actually seen her and talked with her. Grabbing his stuff, he silently snuck out of the building, onto the street and to his destination. It took him no longer than an hour to get there. With his bag in hand, he knocked on the door of the apartment. Danny was the one to open it. With a grin, he welcomed Jack in and showed him to his room. Jack set down his stuff before wandering to the bathroom where he took a quick shower. Once that was done and he was dressed, he raided the kitchen for some food. He found some Chinese food that seemed relatively fresh. Grabbing a fork, he ate the noodles. It wasn't until he went for a second fork full when he realized it had nuts in it. Running for his bag, he was beginning to struggle to breathe, his throat was closing up. Shoving the epi pen into his outer thigh, he released the medicine. It helped but wasn't enough. Grabbing the second one he had, he jabbed it into his leg again. When he could finally breathe, he nearly passed out. The adrenaline in his body was racing, but he was no longer hungry. Once the adrenaline wore off, he was exhausted. Making a note, he would get more epi pens later as those were his last two.

Laying down in his bed, he fell asleep. When he woke up a few hours later, He hung out with Danny in the living room. The two were debating the greatest magicians. A little while later Dylan came home. Danny saw that as his cue to leave, as he didn't want to be involved when Dylan and Jack had a talk.

Dylan sat on the couch beside Jack and said, "Jack are you ready to have this conversation with me. I know we have needed to have it for quite sometime. Are you ready?"

Jack looked at his hands, "Ready, I don't know, but I know we need to talk before we go any further and then get busy."

A/n: I am so sorry this took so long, things all hit at once. I got invited to a concert so I got to see one of my favorite bands last Friday, went to the beach today, and am going to a festival this Friday before taking my driving test next Monday and then leave to drive to school ALL while still doing classes online. Time management is key, especially since there is little to no time to be wasted :( I promise more will come once I get settled in my new dorm room.


	7. Chapter 7

Dylan sat there as calmly as he could. His emotions were raging in side, he was nervous, a bit scared and worried. He had no idea how Jack would react to what he had to say, and that worried him to no end. He'd lost the boy twice and he couldn't lose him now.

"When you were born, I had already been on track to go to school for the FBI. So I went and finished school. When you were four, I was assigned far from New York. We had just paid off the apartment, we didn't want to move you across the country, we decided that you two would stay there, and I'd come back soon. But that didn't happen. I was given an undercover assignment and sent into deep cover for several years. When I came out, you were seven. I was thrown into another assignment that lasted a long time. Soon I was done with UC work and managed to climb the ladder, but I was in Las Vegas.

I don't…I should have contacted you and your mom, but then I was contacted by the eye. I had to play the long game…like My father did. It took years to build the blue prints for the show you would be in. I had no clue if you would be interested in magic, but your mother would send me emails, showing me videos of you.

I was the one who gave you your tarot card. When you 'died' on the bridge that one day, after we had fought, I was scared. I knew you were okay, it was in the plans but there was so much room for something to go wrong. Fighting you was hard, but I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't let you in on it by not fighting for real.

Then when it was all over, I knew I needed to say something but I was scared. I'd ignored you, I walked away for my career and left you with your mom, when she died, I was devastated. I realized I made all the wrong choices, I should have been the father you needed. When you spoke at her funeral, I was moved. You had a way with words. I wanted to come to you and hug you, but I knew it wasn't time, and it hurt me.

When Walter revealed to you on the plane, I knew you were angry, but what he said besides that, was awful. I couldn't push myself into your life, I knew you needed to get yourself together before we had this conversation- you went through a traumatic and horrifying experience that no one should ever go through."

Throughout the conversation, Jack listened. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to cry, but he knew he had to listen, so he did.

"I…I want to be mad…I want to be angry…But I know that things had to come out a certain way, for this to happen…for the horsemen to be. But there were moments where I needed my dad, where I needed an adult to teach me, to guide me, to help me with my homework, to play catch with me. When my mom died, I was completely alone in the world, I thought I had no one, and I was no one. Easily able to blend in and never be seen. Then I become a horsemen, and the whole world knows who I am, a kid from Brooklyn with no family, no loved ones, and amazing card tricks. When I 'died' on that bridge, I was thankful that I had no family left, I didn't want to put them through the pain of faking my death and having it be real to them. The fear I felt, the stress, everything was so much, and the other's didn't exactly understand me, and made fun of me, Merritt was an exception, he was kinder to me than the others, but Henley was the worst. Danny is Danny, and as much as you can love him, you hate him. Back then we weren't really friends, more like partners in crime. I didn't like Lula at first, I felt jealous that she seemed to be favorited.

And after what Walter did…I wanted to die. I couldn't wash it away, I couldn't scrub it off. It was slowly killing me, so I got help. I worked through everything that I felt, but it still remains in the background, reminding me of what happened.

While I was away…I tried to kill myself. The pain I felt emotionally, physically, it was all too much. I was already in a rehab center to get help…and so they found me….I went through more therapy and they put me on anti depressants. I can't say that I am happy, or that I have completely moved forward past the pain that I feel, but I can assure you that I am ready to move forward with my life. I do want a relationship with you, I want to get to know you as my father, but I Do not want to go any further if you cannot accept that I am gay." Jack responded.

"I am fine with you being gay, I accept that you like men, I don't care who you love, as long as they are good to you, and they love you, and you love them. Your mom told me that she had always suspected it, but knew you'd come to terms with it when you were ready to. I want to get to know you, and share with you new memories to bond over, and new adventures."Dylan replied.

"Oh on a side note, I'm not sure if you're aware but I'm allergic to nuts, so if things with nuts are around, can we label them? finding out the hard way isn't really fun, and I have no more epi pens, which means I've got to go find some. Now that Henley is gone, I don't have to worry about dying all the time because she purposely put nuts in something and didn't say anything. Lula is good, she usually labels and checks things as does Merritt. Its a big help and saves us the panic. Perhaps telling the eye to stock the safe houses with some epi pens might be easier, I don't know, just a suggestion." Jack rambled.

"Got it! I'll let them know so that we don't have to worry as much, and we always have some on hand."

"Awesome! Now tell me about what it was like to go through law school!" Jack said as faced Dylan more, a smile present on his face.

 **A/n: For the sake of not dragging this out too long, I'm gonna call it here, as Jack found out who his dad was, and built a relationship with him, or at least the foundations of a relationship with him. I got this idea from one of my previous stories, and wanted to play with it. Thank you for reading! I might do a sequel in the future, probably will, it wont be very long but it'll be fun!**


End file.
